


Prince Charming

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, a few swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Prince Charming

“What are you doing?” you whined as Pete wrapped a bandana around your eyes.

“I want this ta be a surprise, so shut up and act surprised,” he chuckled.

You sighed, rolling your covered eyes. You should’ve known Pete would have something planned for your birthday, he always did. This year had been a bit of a surprise though. He’d brought you with him on his latest tour of the States and made sure he was definitely not working on your birthday because he wanted to spend the whole day with you, just the two of you. He’d woken you up early and told you to dress comfy cause you would be out all day, but refused to tell you where you were going. Which led you the two of you driving for an hour away from the hotel before he’d pulled over to the side of the road and told you that you weren’t allowed to see the last part of the journey… hence the bandana now snugly over your eyes.

“Why won’t you just tell me where we’re going?”

“Because just for once I actually want to surprise ya. Ya always figure out what I got planned and just this once I wanna win.”

“I don’t always figure it out,” you pouted.

“Yes you do. Now sit there and just relax… and no asking questions to try and get hints.”

“Damnit,” you muttered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You fell asleep about 10 minutes after Pete started driving again. You hadn’t meant to, but with your eyes covered and the soft lull of the radio, you just began to doze off. You weren’t sure how long you were actually asleep for but it must’ve been a while because the next thing you remembered you were being gently shook awake.

“Come on {Y/N}, time to wake up. We’re here,” Pete whispered gently, as he kept shaking you gently.

“I’m awake,” you said, stretching. “So, where are we?”

“Can’t ya wait two more minutes while I help ya out of the car and to the actual place?”

“Fine,” you smirked.

You felt the car move slightly as Pete got out and you sat waiting for him until he opened your door. He took hold of your hands and gently pulled you out of the car. He let go of one of your hands to shut and lock the car.

“Right, come on darlin’. Ya birthday surprise awaits.”

He took hold of your hands again and slowly and carefully led you along for another few minutes. You almost bumped into him when he stopped.

“Ready?” he asked nervously.

“I’ve been ready since we left the hotel,” you chuckled.

He let go of your hands and walked around behind you to undo the bandana.

“1… 2… 3… Open your eyes.”

You slowly blinked your eyes against the bright sunshine as you opened your eyes. Your mouth dropped open in shock.

“No fucking way… "Disneyland? You brought me to Disneyland for my birthday?”

“Surprise!” Pete smirked. “We’ve got 2 whole days here.”

You squealed in excitement and hugged him tight.

“You are the best boyfriend EVER!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“No matter how much ya pout cutely, I ain’t fuckin’ wearing ‘em,” groaned Pete as you kept waving a pair of Mickey Mouse ears at him.

“Pretty please,” you whined. “It is my birthday…”

“Ya really gonna use that as your way to try and get me to wear those stupid ears?”

“Is it gonna work?” you asked, still pouting cutely.

“Ugh,” Pete groaned. “Give me the fuckin’ things.”

You grinned as he held his hand out for the ears, but you decided to plonk them on his head instead before kissing his cheek.

“You look adorable,” you smiled.

Pete just rolled his eyes and picked up the Minnie Mouse ones.

“If I’ve gotta wear these ridiculous things, you’ve gotta wear these,” he said putting them on your head.

“Fine by me,” you shrugged, actually glad he suggested it cause you wanted a pair anyway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The two of you had walked around for hours, laughing and joking and just enjoying spending time with each other and messing around like a couple of kids, but your feet were starting to hurt so Pete offered to give you a piggy back over to watch the light show and fireworks at Sleeping Beauty’s castle. Pete managed to find an empty spot and gently set you back down before going behind you and wrapping his arms round your waist.

“Perfect spot,” he said in your ear.

You nodded and smiled. You’d always wanted to see the Blasts from the Past light show and fireworks show at Disneyland, ever since you were a little kid. You leant back against Pete and sighed happily. He tightened his grip on your waist a little tighter and kissed the top of your head.

The show started soon after you and Pete had found your spot. You watched the show with wide eyes. You were absolutely enthralled in it. Pete chuckled every time you squealed in excitement at each new character that appeared. He was watching you more than they show, simply because he loved seeing you so happy.

“Oh my gosh!” you grinned, wiping your eyes as it finished. “That was incredible!”

“It’s ain’t finished yet babe,” he whispered in your ear, pointing back towards the castle.

You turned to look where he was pointing and there was Mickey Mouse stood holding his wand from Fantasia. Mickey flicked his wand towards the castle and fireworks lit up the side of the castle to reveal

{Y/F/N} WILL YOU BE THE MINNIE TO MY MICKIE?

You span around to stare at Pete only to find him down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

“Well?” he asked. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” you screamed as tears began to roll down your cheeks.

Pete scooped you up in his arms and span you round as everyone around you cheered… including Mickie Mouse!

“Did I finally manage to surprise you?” he chuckled as he set you down.

“Definitely,” you smiled. “I never saw any of this coming.”

Pete smiled and kissed you softly after he slipped the ring on your finger.

“I love you {Y/N}.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
